


Under a Mistletoe

by junjoutattoo



Category: Ender's Game (2013), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The World's End (2013), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Ender is a baby, Flashback, Gift Giving, Gifts, Kind of cheesy, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Mpreg, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of four of my best OTPs celebrating Christmas with cheer and love. (The rights go to their owners.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter & Hector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector has a hidden crush on Peter though keeps denying it that he does. Yet Peter claims he has one so who is it?

The Circus threw a Christmas party on the 24th of December and all of the members attended the evening with laughs and cheer. Food and drinks were served and everyone talked among friends and other members of the group. Hector, who was in a corner drinking a small cup of alcohol, wasn't much of a social person. It wasn't long that he and his partner, Fabian, joined the team although they were the ones that the Circus were after. For the first weeks, the workers didn't like them and still gave them the stink eye as if they were still suspicious of them. Control was one of them and the rest of the council except for Smiley who took them as his eyes and ears on whatever mission they were thrown at. He after all was the one who got them into the spy business. Hector especially didn't mind as he was use to make enemies, in particular with his known rival, Victor Maynard. Trying to compete against him that he was a better hit man than him. On for that for years and other hit men didn't dare to challenge him.

However, the one whom he felt had touched Hector’s soft side was Peter Guillam. During his own mission, he was paid to kill a man in blonde hair and wears a sky blue tie. It was morning down in London and Hector was up in a rooftop aiming a sniper gun at Peter who was walking with Smiley out of a tailor shop. Fabian was below keeping a close eye on them. The sum of the job was massive and Hector couldn't refuse that amount of payment. But for some reason, he couldn't pull the trigger and he lets him live. Have Fabian excuse for the first time that the sun was blocking his view but the sky was cloudy, not sunny. He wasn't sure why that day; he wasn't at all merciful with his targets. They met again with Peter having to be sent to kill him and Fabian but instead, he let them live before Smiley offered them a job at the Circus. Perhaps it was there where he explored the hidden feelings when Peter was the one who helped him get started. For some reason, Hector couldn't stop staring at the warm smile on his face and those eyes. Yes, the eyes were also attractive. Their desk weren't that far apart and Hector always had a difficult time trying to talk to him in complete sentences. Like his heart would beat quickly whenever he approached to him or vice versa and his cheeks would reddened and heat when Peter chuckled. He’d distance himself from him during work but the feelings were the still the same.

His heart began to respond again once Hector saw him across the room talking with other members. He chugged the entire cup all while trying to look away from him. Yet it was hard for him not to ignore the blonde man and for Fabian, he could see that. He looked at Peter and then at his partner through his black sunglasses as he drank from his cup. “Why don't you go there and talk to him if you like him?” Fabian asked him. Hector looked up at him with red cheeks stating, “What makes you so sure that I like him?” Fabian shrugged and finished his drink in a gulp.  
“Just by looking at you. You couldn't kill him either when we were assigned to kill him.”  
“I told you before the sun blocked my view.”  
“It wasn't sunny that day. I was starting to think that you were already starting to like him at first sight.”  
“Nope. Like I give a bloody hell about love.”  
“Keep denying it, sir. But my eyes can't fool when someone is in love.” Hector rolled his eyes but they were fixed onto Peter who was alone drinking from his cup. Hector looked down avoiding any eye contact but at the same time, moving his eyes a little higher shyly. He licked his lips and looked up again only to see that Peter was then was approached by a brunette with glasses who was smiling, giving a flirting look at him. Hector made a sneer look as he saw that Peter allowed her to touch his collar even while she was doing it for seductive means. Bloody hell! Wretched witch! Hector thought as he began crushing the cup harshly every second. How dare you touch him like that! He’s mine! Hector stopped crushing it and gave it to Fabian muttering, “Stay here.” Fabian saw his partner stomping his way out of the room before the members started to sing Christmas songs in Russian.

Hector exited the building into the chilly outdoors and walked towards the trees, hiding himself within where he took out a cigarette from his pocket. He lights it and blew out smoke through his mouth. He zipped his leather jacket and placed on hand in his pocket as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. He shook his head trying to get this jealousy out of his mind even if it meant kicking some branches. He’s mine? He thought to himself. What the heck?! Why should I care what he likes? Why am I thinking like I’m his….  
“Hector?”  
Hector jumped and he turned around to Peter wearing his navy blue coat. “Jesus, Peter! Don't scare me like that.”  
“Sorry,” he chuckled. “It’s that I didn't see you at the party. Everyone started singing. I asked Fabian where you went and he said that you went out.”  
“Is that right?” Hector replied. “Well….I needed a breather. Besides I don't like singing.”  
“Oh. I take it you aren't used to these kinds of parties that we throw.”  
“No. Any holiday doesn't really matter for me. It's all about the job for me.”  
“Well, I hope you don't mind if I smoke here too.” Peter took out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with his lighter. Hector blew smoke into the air answering, “Not at all.” A silence then ensues between the two men as the cold air creates the noise and the sound of puffing out smoke flows within their aura. Hector felt a sense of captivity alongside Peter; he could feel his heart beating louder and his skin warm enough to heat him from the cold temperature. Hector could tell Peter that he was going to head inside and avoid this situation. He could if only he had said the right words instead of, “Um. Hey, uh, you seem to be popular with the girls.”  
“Oh yeah,” Peter nodded. “They always like the kind of ties I wear. Mostly because they’re more colorful than most of the men workers.”  
“I bet.” Now, say it. “Is there a girl in particular that you have a crush on? Secretly, I mean.” What? No!  
“I do actually.”  
Why am I not surprised that he would be? “Who is she? Does she work here or not?” Peter began scratching his head as he puffed smoke out. “Well, she recently started and first of all, nobody liked her.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“They just didn't. She didn't look trustworthy but to me, she was. She didn't care what anybody thought about her, she seemed to ignore it. When I first talked to her, she wasn't what everyone said she was.”  
“And what was she to you?”  
“An amazing person. Beautiful, shy, and wonderful. She wasn't at all cold. But I was a little timid of telling her what I feel.” He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it before putting his hands onto his pockets.  
“What do you mean? What was stopping you?”  
“She would always avoid me straight in the eye and she,” he stopped to make a tiny giggle. “She would stutter at any sentence whenever she was with me. And I thought she wasn't comfortable with me.”  
“You can't expect and assume that she hates you just by doing that. I’m positive she likes you and feels embarrassed to tell you that. Isn't that how always people are when they like that person?”  
“I guess so.”  
“If you guess, why aren't you so timid as you were before?”  
“Because she is right here.” Hector gave him a surprised look on his face as he turned to Peter who was smiling at him. “Wait. What do you mean right here?” Hector puzzled.  
“You are that beautiful, shy, and wonderful lady, Hector,”  
“Wha?” Hector’s cheeks grew more red than ever as Peter walked over to him. He was against the tree and Peter placed his hand next to Hector drawing him up close to him. Their eyes were meeting each other up close which made Hector’s heart beating more louder. “Does that mean you love me?”  
“Yes,” Peter replied. “I love you very much.” Hector stayed surprised for that moment. That very moment, everything came together for him. That moment when he couldn't kill Peter was actually love at first sight. Throughout those weeks in the Circus, Hector kept denying the fact that he was in love with Peter. Denying his heart and feelings and kept them hidden so that he couldn't express his vulnerability. And now, Peter tells him that he too loves him. What was he waiting for?  
“It's okay if you don't. It's fine, we can stay as friends, if you want.” Hector dropped his cigarette to pull Peter by the tie close to him to kiss his lips. Peter was surprised by this movement but held Hector closer to him by the waist. The two embrace to deepen the kiss and when they parted, the two looked at each other with a smile on their faces. “So…” Peter smirked. “Wanna head inside?”  
“In five minutes,” Hector answered. The two kissed again, having to share their time alone together on a Christmas night. Hector for the first time felt happy for something he achieved and it didn't have to be about being the best hit man. It was simply having love and it wasn't long before they went inside that they were under a mistletoe tree.


	2. Julian & Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all this busy work, Julian and Oliver settle it on a Christmas night together with a big surprise.

For a Christmas day, it had been rather busy through all the cover stories that need to be posted. And it had been a rough day to add. Julian and Daniel were arguing once again in the other room and Oliver, being in the living room with an opened bottle of beer working on his own business, could listen them through an open door crack in the room. Daniel was most concern about the illegal business of WikiLeaks and that it was bringing the government closer to their actions though Julian wasn't most concerned about it. He was bold enough to try to have the world know about the news, something that the people need to know. Oliver got into this mess since week one of this organization as personal secretary of WikiLeaks. That meant organizing all the information and keeping the data in place.

Beforehand, Oliver was a real estate agent who knew Daniel way back when he was the one who gave him an apartment for sale. It was then that he met him again at a bar where he too met Julian Assange. Oliver remembered that he couldn't stop staring at the Australian man throughout the whole discussion; it was probably his white hair. It was two days after that Julian gave him a phone call and appointed him their secretary but Daniel was against of having him into their team; Oliver insisted however. After a while, WikiLeaks was becoming a sensation with the trio working together and it didn't seem dangerous as it soon would be in Oliver’s mind. Although many things came along the way aside from Daniel’s change in perspective and the growing strain relationship between him and Julian. For instance, Oliver and Julian started a relationship after having sex and it was Oliver who first confessed to Julian after that; Julian reciprocated his feelings. Nowadays, their relationship has been in tiny jeopardy because of Daniel once he found out about their relationship, making their partnership more strained and of the organization which kept Julian more busy than ever.

Oliver then heard the door flung open with an angry Daniel storming out of the room and taking his coat with him. Oliver watched him as he opened the front door and slammed it shut. He moved his focus to Julian who walked out of the room frustrated and soothing his hair with his hands. He exhaled deeply as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a beer bottle from the refrigerator. Opening it, he drank it whole and Oliver closed his laptop before walking towards the front door to lock it. “He doesn't understand it,” Julian stated once he finished the bottle and reached out for another one. “He doesn't understand that the information we are gathering is necessary for the world. They need to know about this. All of the stories that we are covering.” He opened the other bottle and Oliver, grabbing his, walked over to Julian reasoning, “Daniel isn't like you; he isn't bold enough to face a government who is willing to sue this organization and close it down.”  
“Darling, he had agreed to my terms therefore he was willing to help me with this organization.”  
“I don't think he saw the dangers you put through to covering those stories. I mean, sure, he looked up to you and all but he didn't expect you going too far. He lost his old job to begin with while working with you.”  
“We have more coverage through newspapers and media and he wants to throw it all away. I can't have him do that.”  
Julian walked over to the couch that was facing at the bright Christmas tree and sat on it, resting his worries. He covers his eyes with his hand, rubbing his skin and easing his forehead. Oliver walked over to his Australian boss and lover and sat on the inside top of the couch beside Julian and massages his hair with his fingers, lightly and softly. “Julian, don't let this attack you. You need to take a break. For now, just take a break.” Julian looked up at Oliver and took his hand and kissed it softly saying, “Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. He’s been giving me trouble and I haven't tried to spend time with you. I'm sorry, my darling.”  
“It's okay. It's your business and as a team, we are trying to make it successful as possible.” Julian kissed Oliver’s hands again and placed it onto his cheek. “Yes but what makes me more successful is you.” He pulls Oliver close to him, having him sit on his lap and he held him tight. Oliver looked at him with a smile stating, “Are you sure it wasn't Daniel who made you go this far?”  
“Successful as a better man.” They chuckled and made a tiny kiss on the lips. Julian then moved the tip of his bottle toward Oliver with a toast, “Here’s for the success of WikiLeaks.”  
“Merry Christmas, Julian,” Oliver smirked and their bottles clanged within each other before they shared another kiss. But before it went deep, their lips parted with Julian adding, “I almost forgot. I need to get something.” Oliver got off from his lap allowing Julian to stand up from the seat, setting his bottle on the table in front of it, and went to his room. Oliver sat on the couch and stared at the tree as he drank the last couple sips of his bottle before setting it on the table.

Julian then arrived with his hand placed behind him as he walked to Oliver and kneeling on the ground next to him. Oliver was a little puzzled and tried to see what was behind Julian but focused back to him when Julian stated, “Darling, before we go any further with this business, I must tell you something but before that, I need to confess you some things.”  
“What?”  
“Let me say first that when we met, I immediately wanted you to be part of the team because I was already fond of you. Waiting for two days, I was trying to be romantic a little. I also didn't want to pressure you but I didn't realize you would take the offer quickly.”  
“Well, I take on challenges,” Oliver giggled.  
“That night when we had sex was the best night for me even if we were both drunk. Because it got me more courage to tell you my feelings though you were the first to confess. And I know that this business has been making us busy and we rarely spend some time together.” Julian placed his hand onto Oliver’s hand, holding it as he continued, “I’m trying to make this business work but in the end of the day, I'm trying to make our relationship work. It's always you that's made my life better, not just as my business partner but as the love in my life. I hope that this doesn't strain with our relationship because my love for you is the one that I treasure deeply. So, Oliver Chamberlain,” Julian moved his hand out to Oliver revealing him a small black case decorated with a mistletoe on top and opened it to show Oliver a shiny silver ring. “Will you marry me?” Oliver covered his mouth and nodded and hugged Julian tightly, crying, “Yes! Yes, I will! I will marry you!” Oliver next pulled Julian for a deep kiss with his hands placed onto his cheeks and Julian holding him; in Julian’s mind, he couldn't lose this one. His hands moved under Oliver’s shirt, raising them where he could touch Oliver’s skin. Their lips parted as their affectionate stare within each other brought them an idea that had them smiling with Julian teasing, “Shall we?” Oliver giggled and the two ran into Julian’s room and closed the door behind them.


	3. Khan & Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the events of Star Trek Into Darkness, Arthur gets flashbacks on how he met John Harrison/Khan Noonien Singh while their child is on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long. This is perhaps the longest one and hopefully I can get the Johnlock story in before New Years.

_“Please don't go.”_  
_It was a late night and Arthur was tucked in bed watching his husband, Khan or John Harrison, pack his weapons in a black duffel bag. He would leave in a mere of minutes; a new mission was sent out to him by Marcus to Kronos’s moon, Praxis. Arthur knew this was a sign of trouble as the creatures living there are Klingons, a vicious and cold blooded species known for their ruthless actions. He became frightened at just thinking about them and their ugly features. He couldn't even think about John going out there fighting against them and come out tired and beaten. When John placed his best black coat on the bed, Arthur snatched it and held it in his arms tightly. John noticed it and went to his beloved sitting on the bed close to him. He scratched the nape of his neck and looked at him as he held Arthur’s hand telling him, “I’ll be back. I promise you as always.” Arthur touched his husband’s cheek while still clutching onto his coat and looked down in sorrow. He could still imagine the last time John came back from a mission, before they married, with bruises and scratches in his face. Arthur saw him in horror and started to cry, hugging him. He treated his wounds afterwards. He already started to feel tears rising just imagining it. “I know your job and missions but I can't have you hurt again.” John moved Arthur’s face to focus him only to see his love shedding tears. John warmly kissed his lover’s forehead and touched his forehead against his closing with both closing their eyes in affection, drying his tears. “John, please…” Arthur replied. John’s lips drew close to Arthur, pressing his lips, and shared a tender kiss. When their lips parted, John whispered, “I’ll return, my beloved.” One hand touched Arthur's pregnant belly while still looking at him. “Before our son will be born.” He lowered his head to the pregnant belly and pressed his ear against it. He could listen to it breathing and making tiny kicks and he kissed it before resting his forehead on it. “Take care of your papa. You’re the man of the house until I return,” John said to him and he gave Arthur an embrace. Arthur clutched John tightly as he cautioned while giving John’s coat, “Be careful.” John whispered to Arthur, “I will” and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. He took his coat and bag and walked out of room, out of the house and Arthur didn't turn off his lights until he heard the door close from the living room._  
*****  
Arthur was putting on a nice shirt he bought at the mall when he went with Trillian for holiday shopping for Ford and Zaphod present a couple days ago at the mall. It fit well as he looked at himself at the mirror, fixing it along with combing his hair. Ford was going to arrive soon to pick him up to go to Zaphod’s house for Christmas. He grabbed his gifts for his friends that were placed under the tree leaving only one for John Harrison. He know he shouldn't worry much about him, said by Trillian, but he couldn't help it. Especially with their child soon to be born, Arthur can't think on their son’s future without a father. He shook his head and took a deep breath; ease himself and told himself, “It’s alright, Arthur. He’ll be back before you know it.” He soon hears a car beep outside, it was Ford. He placed the gifts into a bag to make it easier for him to carry them, put on his brown coat, and turned off the lights.  
Ford’s new car was a white car parked right outside near the house. Arthur locked the door behind him before he got into the car. It was warm, with the heater turned on, and the chairs were comfortable. Ford, although he was still trying to accustom to Earth, had at least good taste in cars. Ford drove ahead to the road leading to Zaphod’s house. Along the way, Ford kept talking about how he got the car which is just by accident as he just happens to walk into the car store without knowing that it was one. Arthur kept listening to his friend all while looking at the beautiful snowflakes falling from the night sky that started to fall. He felt a little kick on his belly and he rubbed it gently, calming his son as the white snow brought him another memory of him and Khan.  
*****  
_It was around March that Arthur checked through a pregnancy test which came out positive. He had told his friends about it a couple days after; Ford and Trillian encouraged him to tell his husband, at least when he’s ready. It was two weeks that he kept it a secret and John was already starting to wonder Arthur’s skittish and evasive behavior. Arthur felt it was time that John knew and he had practiced before John would come back from a meeting on approaching it. Though what was holding Arthur down was about spouse abandonment. John never really brought up about settling down. Arthur kept twisting his towel just thinking on how John would react to him when he tells him but he doesn't want to think about that. Not yet._  
_John arrived from the meeting a little late at night with Arthur sitting up on his bed while reading a book. John walked to Arthur and gave him a smooch on the lips. “How was the meeting?” Arthur asked. John took off his Starfleet officer suit, putting it on a hanger while answering, “Went well. Marcus informed of the discovery of a new species from a planet twenty two kilometers away. Thankfully far from where the Klingons homeworld is.” He took off his shirt and pants leaving his navy blue boxers on as his pajamas._  
_“I see,” Arthur said as he closed his book._  
_“Yes. Marcus talked to me about sending me on a mission to their planet for more research on species and life on the planet.”_  
_“And when will he sent you there?”_  
_“I'm not sure yet. Perhaps he’ll tell me next week.”_  
 _"I see,” Arthur reiterated as he looked down on his book. John looked at him once he closed the closet and joined him in bed, sitting on it beside his lover. “And you? How did lunch go with Trillian, Ford, and Zaphod?”_  
_“It went well,” Arthur replied as he looked up to John and placed his book on the surface of the drawer next to him and looked back at his lover adding, “It went well. We went to a cafe in the city and went out for a walk in the park.”_  
_“Ah.”_  
_Arthur already felt the tension building in his heart and his hands held the bed covers tightly as he gulped, “Um, John? There is something I must tell you that I haven't told you two weeks ago.”_  
_“What is it?” John asked. Arthur gulped again as he licked his lips. He held his lover’s hands, grasping them firmly as he spoke out the words looking down at the hands, “I'm pregnant.” John made a slight gasp as his eyes widened and his ears listened to the two words spoken out. Arthur looked up nervously as he quickly apologized, “P-P-Please don't be mad and leave. I-I didn't realize it until I took the test. I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry.” But instead of what Arthur frightenedly thought of, John embraced him with a smile on his face. Arthur was surprised and confused until John said, “I'm happy, my beloved. To tell you honestly, I always wanted a family. I'm sorry if I hadn't told you of this and put you under this much stress. I'm happy that I am able to have one with you.”_  
_“I'm glad,” Arthur relieved as he sighed and cuddled himself in John’s embrace._  
*****  
The two friends arrived at the house not too late; thankfully the traffic wasn't too bad. Ford parked the vehicle close to the doorstep for Arthur to walk into the house easily. Arthur got out of the car carefully with Ford’s help. Though before they walked in, Arthur felt a little ache and he touched his belly while breathing quickly. “Are you alright?” Ford asked as he helped his friend up. “Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little ache from my back,” Arthur smiled as he rubbed his belly. Ford sighed in relief and the two walked to the front door. They were let in by Trillian who led them where Zaphod and Marvin were, in the living room. Arthur didn't eat much unlike the rest, mostly drank a cup of water to soothe his ache. Though, he could hardly drink it as the thought of John rose in his mind. Trillian sat next to him with a glass of champagne giggling from a joke Ford made up and looked at her worried friend and said, “What’s wrong?”  
“Oh. Nothing,” Arthur shook his head and drank his cup of water.  
“I know. I know,” Trillian noticed. “It's about John, isn't it?” Arthur lowered his head as Trillian continued, “Don't worry about him. I'm sure he’s fine.”  
“Yeah,” Ford agreed. “I mean, he's a tough guy. He can take care of himself.” He made a look at Zaphod. “Not like some people.”  
“Yeah, not like some people,” nodded the dumb blonde man.  
“I know I shouldn't worry about him and all but I can't help it. Perhaps I worry for the sake of the baby.”  
“He’s gonna be back before the baby’s born,” Ford added. “Try to relax and enjoy Christmas.”  
“I guess so.” Arthur tried to stand from the couch with Trillian helping him, he asked Zaphod, “Where’s your bathroom?”  
“Upstairs, I think. Close to my room.”  
“That's the closet,” Ford corrected. “Across from his room.”  
“I thought it was close to my room.”  
“No, it's across from it.”  
“We’ll figure it out,” giggled Trillian.” However, before they could even get a move on, Arthur felt the aches again as it anchored his body heavily. “Are you okay?” Trillian asked.  
“I'm fine,” Arthur answered. “It's just…” While he tried to stand straight, the aching anchored his body again. The aching grew worse and Arthur breathes heavily and consecutively, rubbing his tummy. Marvin who mostly was standing behind the others finally spoke up, “Oh dear. It would seem that the baby is ready.” The gang turned to Marvin with Ford stating, “Well, why didn't you say anything?”  
“I would but there’d be no point to it since you guys don't listen to me.” The group rushed for their coats and Ford got out to start his car while the other two walked Arthur out leaving Marvin to care for the house while they leave for the hospital.

*****  
_There was a celebration held in the Starfleet headquarters on a New Year's Eve and John Harrison decided to invite Arthur into the celebration. He was able to meet Marcus personally along with his wife and daughter, Carol, who was in the engineering field of Starfleet. There was a timer on the new year countdown which had about a couple minutes left until the fireworks would start for the New Year’s arrival. Arthur stepped outside on the balcony where the lights of the city filled in as the stars. Arthur never been in the city at night so it was beautiful for him to see it. John walked behind him and stood next to him watching the scenery with his friend. Without looking at him, Arthur said to John, “Admiral Marcus seems interesting and his family are very nice people. Thank you for inviting me.”_  
_“You're welcome,” John replied. The two kept looking onto the city, watching the pretty lights and looking from each balcony or window from each building, Arthur could see people celebrating and waiting for the new year. He also could see a couple together from afar watching the night sky. He shifted his eyes to the left looking at John with red cheeks on his face and moved his hand a little close to John. When John’s head turned, Arthur quickly hid his hand but still had his red cheeks. John smiled and still looked at him requesting “Can I kiss you?” Arthur turned to John with his skin heating as he stuttered, “Kiss? Um, ok.” Arthur felt John’s soft lips pressing on his and Arthur’s eyes cheeks brightened even more as John parted lips from his. “How was it?” John asked._  
_“Why? Why did you wanted to kiss me?”_  
_“Your lips were beautiful. I couldn't resist but wanting to taste and touch them.”_  
_“Was it what you expect them to be?”_  
_“Sweet and blissful as you are.” Arthur’s heart started to beat as he covered his lips. John chuckled and he asked, “May I kiss you again?” Arthur slowly nodded and John pulled him close to him wrapping his hands his waist. Arthur’s entire body was paralyzed, submitting it to John and his own hands didn't hesitate to place them onto his shoulders. His eyes closed as he was savouring the sweet kiss at least until the fireworks started to shoot to the sky._  
*****  
They arrived to the hospital not too late and they took Arthur in through a wheel chair with the help of a nurse and they quickly took Arthur into the labor room in the second floor. Arthur kept breathing in and out and while the two boys stayed outside, Trillian volunteered in being inside the room with him. They had him changed his clothes before he could get into the bed. The nurses gathered around and Trillian stood next to him holding his hand, letting him crush it. The head nurse stood on the end bending and ready while the other nurses retained him. “Push, Mr. Harrison,” said the nurse and she said that consecutively as Arthur drew breaths and used all of his strengths to push hard and hard. As he pushed, the baby’s feet was finally released. “Push, Mr. Harrison. He’s almost free.” Trillian held him tightly though without having Arthur noticed, she looked to the side to see someone familiar standing by the doorway. As she switched places with him, Arthur pushed harder and harder to the point where he screams out in pain. “Push, Arthur,” came in a voice but without seeing him, Arthur simply pushed more to the point of him screaming in pain and a little baby cried out of breath. He rested in the bed tired with his eyes closed for a moment as he breathed in and out slowly.  
*****  
_Arthur went out grocery shopping for dinner which meant taking the bus into the city. It was a Monday, a busy day for the workers. The bus was packed so when he got out of it, he breathed air immensely; there was hardly any in there. The grocery store was worse with each line being packed so Arthur was going to hang a little more until the line decreases. In the meantime, he went to pick out some ingredients for dessert, for cookies in particular. He grabbed a bag of chocolate chips, sugar, and flour. However, after he paid and got out, he came across the outside flower area of the store. He stepped in for a bit to look at them though mostly all of them are alien flowers. Not to be frank, Arthur enjoys alien flowers but the one thing he loves is having to actually see an Earthling flower, as they now called it. After looking at one flower after the other, he finally saw what was a bouquet of roses, thornless ones. He walked over it and admired it; they seemed to recently bloomed, the kind of flowers Arthur loved. Suddenly, a handsome stranger walks by and noticed Arthur staring at the thornless roses. Yet he didn't admire the roses, he admired Arthur himself. He quickly complimented, “Lovely.” Arthur turned around to see a tall dark haired man, with pale skin and high cheekbones wearing a Starfleet officer uniform._  
_“Excuse me?” Arthur puzzled._  
_“The roses, I mean. It's rare that they would sell them.” He touched the soft petals and clean stems. “Especially the thornless ones.”_  
_“Oh yes,” Arthur agreed._  
_“It means love at first sight,” the officer added as he looked at him. “Similar to the lavender roses.”_  
_“Is that so?”_  
_“Yes.” Arthur nodded and parted, “Afternoon, sir.” But before he could leave, the man spoke to him, “You seem to look at them because they remind you of something, don't they?” Arthur turned around to the man and without denial or question, he admits, “They remind me of what Earth used to be.”_  
_“I've never met someone who actually thought of it that way.” The man approached to him with his hands held behind him and Arthur stared at his intimidating eyes and introduced himself, “My name is Arthur Dent, officer, sir.”_  
_“Officer John Harrison,” the officer tipped his hat. “At your service.” The two ended up walking throughout the city talking to each other before he could offer him a ride home._  
*****  
“Arthur. Arthur.”  
A bright light fixated onto Arthur’s eyes as he started to hear a voice calling his name as he opened his eyes and moved his head to the side. He saw a worried John looking at him and holding his hand. He smiled as he weakly spoke, putting his hand onto John’s cheek, “John….” John kissed his hand, holding it. Then, a nurse called to him from the side, “Mr. Harrison.” Arthur looked to her who was holding a tiny infant crying and wrapped in a warm blanket in her arms and gave him to hold. The two men looked down with joy as Arthur tried to soothe the baby’s tears while his own little tears were dropping from his eyes.  
“He’s beautiful,” John said.  
“What shall we name him?” Arthur asked. “After your father?”  
“Richard? No, I was thinking more of Andrew.”  
“How about Ender?”  
“Andrew Ender Harrison Dent?”  
“Perfect.”  
The name was registered once Arthur was moved to a new room where his friends were sitting outside. When they were inside, Arthur had his friends see the baby which got Trillian excited as she couldn't let go of the baby and she and Ford couldn't entrust Zaphod with the baby especially John. By two hours after, his friends left home leaving Arthur with the father of his child in the room. The window showed the city in lights and the night sky. Arthur rested against the pillow as John rocked the baby to sleep, resting him on the cradle next to the bed. John pulled up a chair close to Arthur and sat on it. They held hands as Arthur said, “Thank you for not missing your son’s birth.”  
“I got a message from Marvin about it and I was just done reporting to Marcus. And done on getting my son a present.”  
“Present?” John got up from the chair, letting go of Arthur’s hand and walked over to grab his black bag. Unzipping, he pulled out a cute dolphin plush holding a little mistletoe. He walked to his son and placed the dolphin plush beside him and walked back to sitting on the chair. He held the mistletoe on his hand above them. “And this,” John added. He kissed Arthur on the cheek with Arthur saying, “Merry Christmas, John.”  
“Merry Christmas, Arthur,” John said and the two kissed on the lips.  
After a while, Arthur went to sleep and John laid himself close to him in bed. He shuts the lights leaving the city lights be their night lamp. He looked at them as his arms clutched his beloved. His little smile slowly decayed into a worried face; after he got out of Praxis, John gained his lost memories as he remembered to be someone named Khan Noonien Singh, a notorious name. He knows that Marcus is keeping his crew, his family, somewhere in Starfleet, all the lies he told him. Yet his new family doesn't know that and if they did, Khan would lose Arthur. Even that, he can't let Arthur know because it would lead Marcus to take him and Ender away and Khan can't let that happen. Khan held Arthur more warmly and gave him a kiss on the forehead before cuddling himself whispering, “I will do everything I can to keep you and Ender happy. I won't let anything happen to both of you. I promise.” He closed his eyes and tried to flush his worries away on a joyous Christmas night.

 


	4. Sherlock & John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little after the events of the third season, John visits Sherlock for Christmas after Sherlock refused to attend the party John held in his new home.

Sherlock was playing his violin near the window with almost the lights off, leaving the fluorescent lights of the Christmas tree to light up the room. Mrs. Hudson was sleeping in her room after arriving from the Christmas party from John and Mary’s home. Sherlock decidedly didn't want to attend and told Mrs. Hudson to give John an excuse of not being there; a case ensued and he was off solving them without him. Though in reality, there hasn't been a case for him in weeks especially when the holidays are here. Though he really couldn't face John again since the two of them weren't much of flatmates anymore.  
Just when he finished his piece, a door knocked on the door. Sherlock left his violin beside his best seat and walked down to get to the door. Hopefully it would be a case; he was already getting bored and a case is just the thing for him to keep him up and going. However, what he expected was sudden but somehow presumable as he saw John standing outside his door on a cold night holding a present decorated in a mistletoe design. His ears were red and he wasn't wearing any gloves so his fingers were red as well. “May I come in, Sherlock?” John asked. Sherlock stood to the side allowing his friend to walk into the apartment before he closed the door behind him.  
Sherlock prepared brewing some leftover coffee of this morning while John sat comfortable in his chair. He was wearing a red and green sweater and Sherlock could deduce as he sat in his chair that John didn't sleep after the party. So his arrival here was simply an hour after the party was over. The two didn't say a word to each other as the brewing coffee was making the noises that is breaking the awkward silence between them. Once it was done, Sherlock poured the coffee on a mug and gave it to John. “Thank you,” John said but before he could take a sip, an eyeball surfaced on the drink. He placed it on the small table beside him next to the present and while Sherlock leaned his back on the chair and his hands lunged forward on the chair’s arms, John cleared his throat. “How have you been? I was wondering why you didn't come to the party.” Sherlock didn't say anything to John as John continued, “Mrs. Hudson told me you were doing a case but I asked Lestrade if he gave you one. He didn't and I doubt Mycroft has given you one.” Sherlock placed his leg on top of another, sitting comfortably in his chair. “Sherlock, if you have something, you could've just told me instead of lying to me that you were going,” John remarked. A couple weeks ago before the party, John called Sherlock that he and Mrs. Hudson was invited. He told John that he was going but in reality, he didn't want to. “Sherlock, are you alright?” John asked.

Without saying a word, Sherlock stood up from his seat and went over to the window watching the winter wonderland of London with all the snow falling from the sky. John looked over to Sherlock but he kept his attention away from John. “Sherlock?” John puzzled but Sherlock didn't say a word. “Sherlock, tell me.” Sherlock’s left hand made a fist, crushing his hand and licking his lips. He couldn't keep hiding himself especially not with John. John stood up from his seat and went over to his friend. But before he could say anything, Sherlock gave John an embrace unexpectedly with digging his face within his friend’s neck. “John…” Sherlock finally spoke. “John….” John instead questioning future held his friend warmly comforting him. Sherlock could smell homemade cookies within his shirt; he missed that scent from him. “Why is it that I think of your name, I can't help but want you with me?” Sherlock asked. John shifted his eyes to Sherlock as he continued, “Because it’s becoming a habit for me everyday like we use to do it. Like I once told you that when it happens....” Sherlock moved his head to look at John who was a little surprised. “I can't hold back.” He pressed his lips onto John’s lips and his hands embraced tightly on John, closing his eyes. John’s eyes remained opened until his own feelings submitted themselves did he close his own eyes. He too had missed these sweet moments between he and Sherlock. Not to say that he doesn't love Mary--he does--but the feeling of having Sherlock with him, of kissing him. He missed it dearly. His own body became paralyzed and in control of Sherlock, he allowed his friend to carry him up to his room where they continued.

Thirty minutes later, John was sleeping, lying upon the chest of a wide awake Sherlock who was staring at the ceiling. He was holding John by the waist all while nuzzling himself on John’s hair but while John’s comfort is what he wanted, Sherlock can't let his passions run rampantly. Not in this case especially. John is married and has a child; that fantasy where it was going to be just him and John together had been vanquished. No matter what they did now, they were never meant to be.  
His cell phone started to vibrate beside him and he looked at it to see a text message from Mycroft about a cryptic message he began to receive from Moriarty and he wants him to meet him over at the Buckingham Palace as a rendezvous meeting. As much as he doesn't want to meet up with his brother, a clue leading to Moriarty is one problem he must attend. He carefully got out of bed and quickly put on his clothes. He looked at the sleeping John and gave him a little kiss on the cheek while whispering, “Merry Christmas.” He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. Before he could leave, he noticed the present sitting on the table. Sherlock grabbed it and unwrapped the gift rapidly which revealed a white box. When he opened it, there was a neatly folded red scarf, warm enough for him to wear for the winter. He smiled and took it with him as a token from John. He closed the front door as he got outside and he placed his hands onto his pockets as he began to walk ahead in the streets of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and have an awesome new year! I can't wait for the Sherlock Christmas Special!!


End file.
